Ralph
Ralph (often called by his nickname "Crazy Ralph") is a character in the film Friday the 13th where he is portrayed by Walt Gourney. A long time resident of the town near Crystal Lake Ralph is well known for drunkenly wandering around the town on his bicycle rambling about the death curse on Camp Crystal Lake. Biography After the supposed drowning of Jason Voorhees at Camp Crystal Lake in 1957 and the murder of a pair of camp counselors on the campground a year afterward Ralph became convinced the camp was cursed and began to warn the townsfolk to stay away from it, claiming God told him to ward others away from the accursed area. Due to his alcoholism Ralph was largely ignored by his neighbors, except when he would cause a scene by haphazardly riding his bike through town, prompting the local police to put him into custody for brief amounts of time. Often, Ralph would careen down the same street and crash in the same area, and would subsequently be arrested by an annoyed Officer Dorph. Friday the 13th Part 2 novelization During one of his rants, Ralph would almost lose his life when he wandered onto the Flanahan farm in the middle of a stormy night, starling Jack Flanahan into almost blowing Ralph away with his shotgun. Before leaving Flanahan's farm, Ralph would claim to Jack that he alone "knew what was going on under the lake". Friday the 13th: Hate-Kill-Repeat In 1979 when Steve Chisty began repairing the rundown Camp Crystal Lake in preparation of its reopening, Ralph confronted the recently hired camp cook Annie Phillips and a trucker named Enos outside of the town diner, correctly assuming the two were going to Camp Crystal Lake. Ominously warning the pair that going to the camp would spell their doom, Ralph was shooed away by an annoyed Enos. When Enos and Annie drove off in Enos's truck, Ralph subsequently rode away on his bike. Friday the 13th Traveling to Camp Crystal Lake, Ralph snuck into the kitchen and hid in the pantry, startling counselor Alice Hardy when she opened the pantry door and found him standing in the middle of the room. Giving his usual warning of the camp being cursed to Alice and her friends, Ralph took off on his bicycle. Later, Ralph's wife, worried about her husband, would send police sergeant Tierney out to look for him. In 1984, five years after Pamela Voorhees went on a rampage at Camp Crystal Lake, killing Steve Christy and all his employees except Alice Hardy, Ralph continued to doomsay, telling Jeff and Sadra Dier, a pair of teenagers traveling to a counselor training center near Camp Crystal Lake, to stay away from the lake, lest they be killed like the others from half a decade earlier. As always, Ralph's warnings fell on deaf ears. Friday the 13th Part 2 Hours after his encounter with Jeff and Sandra, Ralph made his way to Paul Holt's training center, where he glimpsed Paul and Ginny Field in the midst of becoming intimate in one the cabins. Before he can reach Ginny and Paul's cabin, Ralph is killed by Jason Voorhees, who garrotes him with a piece of barbed wire. After killing Ralph, Jason stuffed the doomsayer's corpse in a freezer in the counselor training center, where it is found by Ginny Field. References Category: Victims of Jason Voorhees Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Category: Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Hate-Kill-Repeat